A number of devices are known to permit kites to carry loads aloft and release the same.
Many of these devices utilize toy parachutes which will run up the string of a kite and upon contact with a release device secured to the kite string cause the parachute to become disattached from the kite string and descend. Such device suffer the disadvantage that depending on the nature of the kite utilized, the angulation of the kite string may vary. The nature of the kite needs to be selected having the regard of the parachute device so as to provide a sufficiently low angle to the kite string that the parachute may readily be drawn along the kite string.
Other devices carry the load directly attached to the kite. This has the disadvantage that each time a load may be desired to be carried upward, the kite must be brought all the way to the ground and the load attached to the kite. It is to be appreciated that continual launching of the kite is difficult for a child. Furthermore, the lifting capability and stability of the kite are least when the kite is closest to the ground.